Cause I knew You were Trouble when you walked in
by Melissa daughter of Hecate
Summary: Reyna reflects on Jason and how he broke her heart. Songfic to "Trouble" by Taylor


_Hey,_

_Just a little one-sided Jeyna songfic I came up with last night. R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Heroes of Olympus & Taylor Swift owns "Trouble". I own nothing._

_Edit as of 10/2/13: Hi guys. Apparently, even though I said I DON'T own the song, I am breaking the rules of this site by posting the lyrics in this story :P. I know, crazy right? And it really detracts from the story by not having the lyrics. Anyway, I had to remove them, and I am really sorry about that. I hope you'll be able to enjoy the song-fic anyways. :)_

**[lyrics]**

Circe and Hylla had always told Reyna that boys were no good. "Filthy, heartbreaking, pigs." They had said. And she believed them….Until she met Jason. He was so strong, and handsome, and kind, and _Roman_. She had thought they had been wrong, that she had truly found her other half.

**[lyrics]**

He never cared what others thought, but did what he believed to be right anyway. Reyna respected that, and loved him for it. And in a way, she did the same. But then he disappeared. Even though it was Hera's fault, she still couldn't forget that how it had been. He was gone, she had no idea if he was even still alive, and all she could do was struggle to hold up the job meant for two people. She had become dependent on him…and now that he had disappeared, she fell, and fell hard.**  
**  
**[lyrics]**

When he had come back, with Piper…..Reyna felt like someone stabbed her in the gut. Circe had told her, Hylla had told her, hell, even _Venus_ had told her! But she had ignored them, and loved Jason…and now she was paying the price.

**[lyrics]**

She had known he would be trouble ever since she first saw him. His mask was as perfect as her own; she couldn't read him like she could everyone else. But then she had fallen for him, and her heart soared as high as she did when they flew together. But then he was gone, gone to another camp. And then he came back….showed of his new girlfriend in her face, then left with the others to fulfill the prophecy, once again leaving Reyna to juggle the job she was supposed to share.**  
**  
**[lyrics]**

She had to work at not letting her mask slip when he came back. It was _so_ hard not to just break down in front of the whole camp, not to let the grief slip across her face and just cry. But she wouldn't. Her heart may be broken, but she wasn't going to let him know it without a fight. So Reyna hid behind her walls of stone as she drowned in water that felt as cold as ice.  
**  
[lyrics]**

She should've known better than to fall in love, with a son of _Zeus_, no less. But her heart had had other plans. She was like Calypso, doomed to fall in love with the bravest, most powerful heroes…and then have them turn her down, walk away, and as good as forget she ever existed. She tried dissuading the Romans from attacking Camp Halfblood, she really did. But part of Reyna's heart just wasn't in it. Part of her _wanted _to destroy the camp. It would serve _her_ right, that daughter of Venus. But really, no matter what, the joke was on her. A mere notch in his belt, soon to be replaced.

**[lyrics]**

Reyna sighed as she studied the battle plans. She couldn't focus, not now. Not when all she could think of was Jason, with his smile, and his flying, and his blue eyes…and how he broke her heart, and abandoned her when she needed him most.

**[lyrics]**

She wondered if he had ever even loved her. She knew he would deny it if _Piper _asked; but what if she asked? Then an even more disturbing thought crossed Reyna's mind…did he even loved _Piper_? Or was Jason as cold hearted as his ancestor, the "great" Hercules?

**[lyrics]**

She lay in bed, staring at a picture of his smiling face. "Shame on you, Reyna." She said aloud. "You're supposed to be the great praetor of New Rome." But even as she spoke, she knew she'd be lying if she said anything other than Jason Grace was on her mind. Her sister was right, she decided. Men were more trouble than they were worth. She almost wished she was Greek, just so she could join the Hunters of Artemis. Really though, what did he_ see_ in Piper? Reyna had long, beautiful dark hair and dark eyes, she was a praetor of New Rome and a fierce warrior. Piper had choppy light brown hair and eyes wouldn't decide on one color, she was just another daughter of Venus who relied on her voice instead of actual fighting skills. Reyna sighed. No matter how much she thought about it, there was one thing she couldn't change…..Jason Grace didn't love her, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.


End file.
